1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having a connector with additional grounding bar interconnecting metallic braiding of a pair of coaxial cable terminated therein. This application relates to the copending applications of Ser. No. 12/569,902 filed Sep. 30, 2009 and Ser. No. 12/609,045 filed Oct. 30, 2009.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,435, issued to Ko on Nov. 4, 2003 and entitled with “Vertically mated micro coaxial cable connector assembly”, discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, a micro coaxial cable connector assembly (1) is disclosed and which includes a connector (10), a plurality of wires (20, 22), an upper grounding shield (30) and a lower grounding shield (40). The connector includes a mating portion (101), a plurality of terminals (102) received in the mating portion and a base (103) perpendicular to the mating portion. The base defines a plurality of canals (110). The terminals and the conductors are soldered together in the canals. The upper grounding shield is assembled to the mating portion in a first direction. The lower grounding shield is assembled to the base in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. The wires have grounding braiding (201) surrounding conductors (202) thereof. The grounding braiding is electrically connected to the upper and lower grounding shields through upper and lower grounding bars (60, 62) received in the base of the conductor. Therefore, an electrically coupling between the shielding shell and the braiding layer of the cables is established.
Contacting surfaces between the spring arms and the corresponding braiding layers are small, (typically shown in FIG. 6, see elements 406/201). Therefore, the mechanical coupling between the cable connector and the cables and the electrical coupling between the shielding shell and the braiding layer are unreliable or vulnerable to shock and other severe working environment. Additionally, the shielding shell has a number of through holes defined around the spring arms. Therefore, dust can enter into the cable connector through the through holes. It is easy to break the electrical coupling between the spring arms and the braiding layers.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.